Criminal, Recruit and War Hero
by Trishata96
Summary: The three major events leading up to and after Artemis Shepard's enlistment in the Alliance Military and how David Anderson was involved in every single one. Vanguard/Earthborn Shepard.
1. Criminal

**Thief  
**

18th December 2170:

David Anderson walked down the avenue in New York, trying to pretend the air was clean. The irony, the government was going on about how people should spend more time outside. Well that was a little hard when the god dam air was more fresher inside. He was going to visit Hackett in the hospital, a old friend of his. Hackett had just had his appendix removed so Anderson decided to bring him a little pick me up. Well, a bottle of 6o year old scotch. That was if he didn't choke to death on the polluted air or freeze to death. He was currently in a massive park, about five minutes from the hospital when he heard a high shrill followed by screams. Then a shadow was cast over him as a small hover truck soared above. The Earth shook as it crashed into the white field about 50 metres away. Anderson's solider instincts kicked in and dropped the bag he hurried towards the flaming wreck. About 10 metres away, he saw the cockpit's windows blown out by a gun blast. Several teenagers and adults scurried out and ran like hell. One of them, a girl, paused and tried to run back only to be dragged away screaming.

"But Athena and Hunter are still in there!" Anderson's heart skipped several beats. Two kids were still in that burning wreck! He hurried to the door, hissing as the red hot metal burnt his skin. Yanking it open, he descended into the smoke. He nearly tripped over several dead Turian guards and some human engineers. Vaguely he could make out the writing on the containers.

_Oh dear Lord… Element Zero… I need to find any survivor's quickly._

Then panicked coughing caught his attention, stumbling around the corner he saw a figure struggling to the mangled remains of a container, which underneath was a young girl, who was unconscious. Without even thinking he ran over and lent his strength. The figure looked at him shocked for a moment then grabbed his friend, dragging them out then slinging them over their shoulder like an fireman. They got out in record time and promptly collapsed outside, gasping for oxygen.

"Athena! Wake up! Oh please don't be dead!" Came a desperate voice. The lad he'd helped was desperately checking his friend, a mortified look in his eyes. Anderson grabbed the boy's shoulder, the battered armour smothered in ash.

"The hospital's not far. Let me carry her!" The lad hesitated, trying to decide if he should trust this stranger with his friend's life. A jerky nod quickly followed and Anderson scooped the girl's limp form into his arms and ran like hell for the hospital. The crowd's quickly parted for them as they raced to the hospital. As soon as they stepped into the hospital, a flock of doctors and nurses descended upon them, quickly carting the young girl off for surgery. There was a argument nearby as the lad argued with nurses. He seemed desperate to follow, clearly terrified for his friend's health. Eventually they saw sense and let the lad into the observation room to overlook Athena's operation. Anderson felt duty bound to sit by the lad. The boy had stayed behind instead of saving himself. The soot clung to his already raven black hair and chocolate brown skin. Then Anderson realised with mixed feelings of shock and embarrassment, that there was a hint of a bosom underneath the armour. The lad was actually a girl. Anderson had completely missed the feminine look to her face. Tears were now making a path though the dirt on her cheeks. Carefully he put a hand on her shoulder. She startled for a moment then calmed, looking him in the eye.

"What's you name, kid? I am Lieutenant Commander David Anderson." He held a hand out, the girl cautiously shook it.

"Hunte… Artemis. Will Athena be okay?" Her voice had changed from the desperate, yet authoritive tone to that of a frightened child. Anderson looked on the operation. The surgeons were flying around, all sorts of implements coming out, not to mention the amount of blood and shrapnel they pulled out of the poor child.

"I don't know. But she has a good chance thanks to you." Artemis nodded and hung her head.

"I'm going to be arrested. Aren't I?" Sighing Anderson nodded, accepting a damp towel off a nurse. Wiping the grime, soot and blood off his hands, he spoke.

"Yes you are. You apparently hijacked a shipment of Element Zero and then crashed it into a park. Maybe even charge you for or as an accessory to the dead guards."

"Finch told us it was a drug shipment of one of the other gangs though. He said nothing about the Alliances shipyard's monthly shipment." She muttered, trying to hold back her tears. The poor girl, she'd been tricked, used.

"What gang do you belong to?"

"Tenth Street Reds. We're… we were mainly a bunch of kids just looking out for each other. Finch our leader began insisting we do larger gigs., so we could get proper clothes for everyone."

_A bunch of kids, just trying to survive a harsh winter, sticking together as a team._

"How did you get involved with them? What happened to your family?" He asked, Artemis seemed to be warming up to him especially since the machines in the operating room were emitting more steady noises.

"I only remember an orphanage. The owner, she was a complete bitch. Some of us got sick and decided to take our own chances. Me, Finch, Athena, Zeus and Hera. We… founded the gang. Finch took over after Zeus got put away and I became second in command." The girl picked at her trousers. There was a gentle cough from the doorway as a still bloody doctor walked in.

"Your friend will pull though. But there's no guarantee that she fully recover from her injuries." Artemis nodded and said her thanks to the man. "We need to check you both also. You both breathed in a heck of a lot of smoke and those burns look nasty." Only now did Anderson remember about his hands and the state of both of them.

"Also the police want to have a word with both of you."

Artemis just shrugged and followed a nurse to get cleaned up. A while later, Anderson was having his hands bandaged . He was also in Hackett's room along with two officers. Hackett was listening intently, curious as to what trouble his friend had gotten into now.

" Thank you for your input, Commander. May I ask you a question off the record?"

"Of course officer."

"Do you think Artemis killed those guards? Do you think she is lying?"

"To be fair. I don't she has it in herself at the moment. Her friend just nearly died and from what I can tell, family comes first to her." Then a doctor walked in, looking grim. The officer gave him a questioning look.

"You asked for the check up results. They were both exposed to Element Zero due to one of the containers exploding. Artemis has definitely developed Biotics. We are arranging an L3 implant for her right now. Athena, unfortunately had a higher exposure to it." Anderson hung in head in sadness. From what he could tell Athena was only twelve years old. Twelve years old and tumours would be what killed that poor girl. " She's already developed a brain tumour, the size of a large marble. There's nothing we can do for her, apart from ease her pain."

"Has Artemis been told?" The doctor shook his head. Sighing Anderson stood up and headed to her room, the officer radioed ahead to let the guard know. Artemis was on the bed, gazing out of the window, knees drawn up to her chin. Taking a deep breath he sat down next to her.

"Hello Sir. I guess the doc said I'm a biotic?" Anderson nodded, not sure how to inform Artemis of her friend's fate.

"Artemis… Athena had a higher dose of Element Zero than you did." Artemis looked at him, brow creased in confusion. "I…I'm not sure how to say this, but Athena has developed a brain tumour already. There's nothing the doctors can do for her…"

"No! No. Not Athena!" She quickly got to her feet and hurried to the door, luckily the doctor was just coming in. " Let me see her, please." Begged Artemis.

'_Please not Athena! I can't lose her. I can't lose my little sister.' Thought Artemis as she hurried beside the doctor and the commander. Athena meant everything to her, she had always looked after the young'un. Not after Zeus had gotten arrested and Hera killed. Finch hadn't given a damn about any of them, he wanted to be the big man. Athena was every bit , except by blood, her sister. They had stayed to the old rules, the old blood pact they had made. It felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. _

_She got to the room just as the machines began going crazy. She clutched Athena's hand as the doctors attempted to revive her., no longer attempting to restrain her tears. Eventually the Commander pulled her away from Athena's bedside as the machines were turned off. Artemis vaguely heard the doctor speak._

"_6:37 PM, 18__th__ of December. Commander could you take her outside?" Artemis barely registered Anderson taking her out of the room and sitting her down on a bench. She just tucked her head between her knees and sobbed._

'_Why? Why Athena? She was only twelve.'_

_Everybody left her alone until her tears finally ran out and she began to struggle to breath. Then there were boot falls in front of her. Cop's boots. She had trained her ears to that sound as well as Athena's. She had taught her how to use a shotgun. How to pick a pocket. Shaking she stood up and allowed the cop to cuff her and lead her out to the police car._

He watched as they led her out. The girl had lost everything. She was not guilty of much except trying to survive and keep her friends alive. Deep down he decided to try and help her. He soon found Artemis' hideout. The cops had gotten there before the gang so they had a lot of evidence for when they caught the others, Anderson was able to sneak in and a crate she hid under her hammock. A box of keepsakes. She didn't deserve to have her memories taken away from her, so he would keep them safe for her.

**This does differ to what Artemis tells Kaidan in A Stolen Gift, but I doubt Arty would want to stir up too many painful memories. I intend to write a few more chapters.**

**Reviews are really really welcome.  
Trishata96  
**


	2. Recruited

**Prisoner**

11th April 2172.

Doctor Mora Richards didn't look up as her office door was opened and the prisoner was strapped into the reclined chair. Until the guards had left, she read the report of the fight.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you've already attended your weekly appointment this morning." Richards watched the young lady's face for any emotion. There was just the usual boredom there. "This is your tenth fight in the, about two years you've been here. And they've been getting pretty recent. Any comments?" The girl's lilac eyes just stared the ceiling, a twitch of irritation flashing across the dark skin.

"Artemis. Counseling only works if you contribute as well." She scolded. Mora was pretty sure most of her grey hairs had come from the prisoner talking circles around her.

"The bitch wanted a fight, I gave her what she wanted. Not my fault she was a wimp." Muttered Artemis begrudgingly after a while. She flicked her head to move the short stubby strands of hair out of her vision.

"Artemis, must I remind you of the rules?"

"Okay the female dog wanted to fight. Not my fault she had a low pain tolerance. Happy?" Richards huffed angrily, no matter how much she tried to figure the girl out, she remained a closed book with a thick padlock.

"Low pain tolerance? You used your biotics to slam her into a wall after you dislocated her arm. Lisa won't be out of the med ward for a month thanks to the concussion you gave to her. I wouldn't call that a low pain tolerance."

"She didn't get the message the last time she picked a fight with me. If we're both lucky she'll learn, along with everyone else." Calmly retorted Artemis, looking at her nails.

"We're?"

"Yeah. You'll stop seeing me and getting more greys, which ought to help reduce your hair dye bill and I won't be harassed by a shrink." She replied a hint of venom in her voice. Gritting her teeth, Richards tightened her grip on the pen in her hand, she was quite surprised when it snapped. Though she wasn't surprised at the smug smirk on Artemis' face. Okay now she'd had enough of trying to be nice. Now it was time for the bad cop approach.

"Artemis? Do you want to know what I think about you?"

"No. But you're gonna blab anyway. Just remember the no swearing rule."

"I think, you are only acting tough. That you get into these fights to keep up the illusion that you are strong. But you're not really. You're just as broken as any normal street rat who was half starved and half dead." Artemis' eye twitched slightly and her hands clenched just ever so slightly. " From what I can guess you keep a tough persona in public as that's all you know. Out on the streets, one sign of weakness and you where a target. You also acted strong so you could defend your little family. What were the names of your family?"

"Finch, Zeus, Hera and Athena."

"Yes there's only Finch and Zeus left now isn't there?"

"I don't count them as family anymore. They broke the blood pact."

"Hmm. So you're alone. I'm pretty sure all these fights are a way of trying to get yourself killed." Artemis snorted and opened her mouth to protest but Mora cut her off. "There's nothing for you. Nobody is waiting for you when you leave prison. No good chance of getting a decent job. Odds are you will go back to a gang. But it won't be the same without your 'family'…"

"Shut the hell up!" Shouted Artemis, eyes now light up with anger. There was a flash of blue light and the restraints snapped. " I am sick of listening to people going on and on as if they know me. You don't know shit about me." The girl stood up and stormed out of the room, past a surprised guard, heading straight to her cell. Sighing Richards stood up and went to her desk. Using her computer she brought up a comm line to the Warden.

"Warden Medici?"

" Dr. Richards. I am busy talking to the Alliance rep." Came a slightly exhausted voice.

"It's about Artemis."

"Okay. You done your evaluation, cause I would like you to confirm that releasing her to the military is a very bad idea. She is a danger that needs to be kept locked up." Richards resisted the urge to commit career suicide by telling the man to stop being a racist bastard. It was well known Warden Medici hated Biotics with a passion. Being a devout Christian, he saw them as possessing powers only God should have, hence demons.

"Yes. I have done my evaluation. I would recommend we let Major Commander Anderson conscript her into N1 training. It will help with her mental state." There was a splutter on the other side and some choking. Richards smiled knowing she had just make him spurt hot coffee over his immaculate desk.

"What? What the hell have you been smoking?"

"Nothing sir. Artemis is in a depression state and she is trying to get herself killed. If we introduce her to something that will help her make a new 'family', she will become a productive member of society. The Alliance will gain a unique solider… or would you rather she joined a merc group and went about killing innocents?" There was a bang as Warden Medici thumped the off button and ended the call.

Up in the Warden's office, Anderson tried to not smirk at Medici's furious face.

"So. I guess now I can take Artemis?" He asked before standing up and following the guard to the girl's cell. Anderson was not surprised when he learnt that she was in a high security cell. The cell itself was dark, the lights turned off. The guard rapped on the bars.

"Hey Artemis. Today's your lucky day."

"As if. I've still got two years." Came a sour reply.

"Correct. But you'll be serving them in the Alliance Military." Said the Guard, unlocking the door. David saw a figure stand up from the bed and come forward into the light. She had grown, that was sure, she was at least a few feet taller. She had also put on some weight, thanks to the at least decent prison food. Artemis didn't look one bit like the half starved street rat, that Anderson had helped two years ago.

"Lieutenant Commander?" She muttered, awestruck.

"Major Commander now. You're part of a new program to rehabilitate criminals. Due to your skills, the military has been chosen as your destination." Artemis stepped out of her cell, she still seemed to be taking it all in.

"Where do I start, Sir?" She asked, after surprising him with a salute.

"N1 training, Recruit. First things first, you need a surname." He said, returning the salute and then leading her to the shuttle. While heading to a refuelling stop before Rio, they eventually agreed on one.

Artemis Shepard.

Hunter, Leader.


	3. War Hero

**War Hero**

**2176**

Pull trigger. A bang from the shotgun. Batarians flew backwards, shrapnel having pierced major arteries. She paused to pull the young girl to her feet, the girl took her cue to run to the shelter as Artemis and the few colonists she had rallied, tried to save those they could. There was a timer ticking down on her HUD, a timer till how long the missiles would hit. So much for this being shore leave. Though the colonists were lucky she'd been here.

Everybody was checking houses and dragging people to the bunker. While Artemis and her makeshift army held back the Batarians. Yet still some of the aliens were getting away with too many colonists. Too many children screaming for their mothers young women screaming bloody murder. She wanted to save them. She wanted to preserve their innocence and freedom. But they were out of range, too far away for her shotgun or pistol to be effective.

In the back of her mind, Anderson's voice spoke. 'Save those you can. You can't save everyone, Arty. You're only human. If you try to save everyone, you'll get yourself killed.' She knew if she got herself killed now then who'd protect the remaining colonists? Nobody. The Batarians would slaughter them. Then she noticed the timer.

"Everyone back to the bunkers!" She ordered. "Missile ETA one and a half minutes." The colonists ran, bolting like rabbits, the stench of fear reeking from them. Artemis followed shooting at point blank behind her to keep the Batarians away. Soon the bunker came into view and they scrambled inside. She stayed just outside the vault door. Just as she gave up on anymore survivors, two men bolted around the corner, drenched in sweat, blood and grime. Then rubble fell from the roof and landed on the second man. His friend hauled him to his feet and they continued only to have to slow down because of more rubble coming.

0:15  
0:14

If Artemis didn't close the door in time, everyone she had worked so hard to save would die.

0:13  
0:12

No! They could make it. She yelled at them to hurry up. But they could not.

0:11  
0:10

Artemis grabbed the door. She had to give them a chance. They could make it.

0:09  
0:08

It was then Artemis realised they weren't going to make it. They would not get to the door in time. Everything seemed to go silent as Artemis' eyes locked with the men. The distant explosions no more. The crying and wailing from further in the vault faded. Only her breath and theirs remained, now deafening.

0:05

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She mouthed to them before pulling the door closed. The locks engaged just as the timer read 0:00. The missiles thudded into the ground, exploding milliseconds later. The shock wave threw Artemis to the ground. Outside she could hear the men scream as they were incinerated. She heard and felt every missile blow up.

Soon they faded and Artemis forced herself to sit up. Leaning against the door, tears ran down her cheeks.

When the alliance presented her with a medal a month later, she felt hollow. The title felt hollow. 'Hero of Elysium'. She wasn't that. A true hero would have saved everyone, not just in that one colony but in all the others.

She was just the woman who saved those she could, the woman who shut the door on those two men…


End file.
